


Don't Even Get Me Started on Your Indecently Jiggly Tits

by Cimorene105



Series: Thank God for PR [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dom Bucky Barnes, Feminization, Fluff, Hufflepuff Bucky Barnes, Identity Champion Bucky Barnes, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Panties, Pet Names, Slytherin Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers' indecently jiggly tits, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Bucky Barnes, genderqueer Steve, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Steve is very supportive of Bucky's kinks. In fact, he has a few of his own.





	Don't Even Get Me Started on Your Indecently Jiggly Tits

Steve maneuvered Bucky and himself into a more supported position on the bed and settled in to spoon Bucky for as long as he needed. Steve would clean them up later.

Bucky was roused by the feeling of light kisses on the back of his neck. "Stevie?" he slurred.

"Right here, Buck. You're fine. Everything is okay. You're good, you're so good. Do you know what happened?" Steve continued to kiss him.

"Think I blacked out," came the heavy Brooklyn drawl.

"Close. You were really deep in sub space. Means I did everything right without even realizing. Love you so much, Bucky. Thank you for trusting me with that."

"Sub space? Like BDSM shit?" His voice was still lazily rolling off his tongue.

"Yeah. I, uh, I treated you like a Dom would. Was there anything you didn't like?"

Bucky shook his head. "S'all good, Stevie. Real good. Thanks." Bucky laughed. "M'definitely a fucked-out mess. I love it."

Steve shook with silent laughter. "Great. I'll be right back with a washcloth. Don't go to sleep."

Bucky struggled to keep his eyes open.

Steve returned with the warm rag and - doing the best job he could on the saturated thong - wiped Bucky down, used it on himself, and tossed it aside. He settled in front of Bucky this time and nuzzled close.

"Hey Bucky," Steve eventually started. His tone of voice woke Bucky from his stupor completely. "You ever tell anyone else you're their own personal slut? Not judging, just curious."

Bucky's cheeks colored, despite Steve's reassurance. "Shut up, Steve."

"Honestly, just asking."

"...No. Now shut up."

"I'm honored. I want you to know I'll never shame you for any kinks, no matter what they are."

Bucky was getting fed up with Steve talking the subject to death. "Good, cos that one in particular I've had for almost eighty years. Now, _shut the hell up, Steve,_ and don't ask me any more about it just now. It was really hard to tell you."

Steve was stunned.

"I've got some of those, too," Steve whispered.

Bucky was furious. Steve always had to have the last word about everything. He couldn't ever leave it be. No, he had to go and promise Bucky he wasn't alone in his kinks from when they were twenty and secretly in love.

"Damn you, Steve. You can't just go and say something like that and then not elaborate. If I tell you to shut up, don't say something that's gonna make me ask questions."

Steve smiled an apology. "Feel free to ask."

Bucky groaned and tucked his face into Steve's neck. "What did you fantasize about me in the 30's, twink?"

Steve blushed. He cleared his throat. "You're right, this is really hard to say."

"Gotta break those old habits sometime, Steve."

"Okay. Well, it has to do with what you said - being a twink, and also the nickname you give me."

"What, 'Stevie?'"

"Yeah." Steve paused. After a couple minutes, he whispered, "You know it's a girl nickname, too, right?"

Bucky nodded. He wasn't a hundred percent sure where Steve was heading with this, but he started blushing as well - he had a good idea he knew what it was. If Bucky was right, he'd have a confession to make.

"Well, one time when I was sick and delirious, it made perfect sense to think my life would have been so much easier if I - if - if Stevie was short for something else..." Steve's voice trailed off to almost nothing, "Like Stephanie."

Bucky squeezed Steve tighter and kissed his neck. "Wanna tell me why?" Bucky matched his volume.

Steve mumbled into Bucky's hair, "I was already small and thin without the benefits of having the stuff that people thought should come with that. And... While I was sick, I had this thought that didn't go away when I got better. I was already struggling with how I felt about you and it seemed to me that would be so much easier the other way, too."

Steve rushed on before Bucky could say anything. "I know nothin' was easy for anyone back then, and I would have been shunned by society either way - I still would have felt like I had something to prove. And I know that this is nothin' to be ashamed of now. I'm just - I'm still stuck in my head sometimes."

"I, uh - um... I got a confession to make."

"...What?" Steve was still shaken from his own. He wasn't sure why Bucky was abruptly changing the subject.

"I took a picture of us to war. It kept me sane to know you were safe back home, so I would look at it all the time. One of the guys saw me and asked, with the other guys around, if it was a picture of my girl. I said yes, my Stephanie."

Steve was silent for a moment. "Oh my god."

"Yeah. Pretty sure they knew I was full of shit when they heard me call you Stevie after you joined up. None of them ever mentioned it."

"I love those guys."

"Yeah."

"So you got the same kink as me, huh?" Steve was still feeling too exposed.

"Until then, I honestly don't think I'd ever considered it before. And I had my own kinks, obviously. I'm just saying I probably would have asked you to be my girl if I had the chance - if I thought you wouldn't deck me."

Steve could always expect Bucky to shine a spotlight on every issue between them. He felt even more exposed, but he'd also always been brave, so he dove in head-first.

"Y-You could ask me n-now," he stuttered.

Bucky drew back to look Steve in his scared eyes. He framed the blond's face in his hands and brushed feather-light touches over his cheekbones. "Stevie, darling, would you do me the honor of being my girl?"

Steve nodded wordlessly.

"What do you feel about it, Stevie? Does it feel good to you, to know you can be my girl whenever you want?" It was Bucky's turn to be curious.

"Yeah," Steve breathed. "I wouldn't - I don't think I'd call myself transgender, or even genderfluid, but... But maybe a little genderqueer?" He looked unsure. "Just a little," Steve finished.

"You don't gotta call it anything, Stevie, anything but being my girl the way you want." Bucky pecked a kiss to Steve's nose.

"Right. Sometimes I just like knowin' it has a name, though. Makes it real, like it's okay."

"It is okay. Whatever you decide it is, it's okay, Steve. And no one else gets to say anything about it." Bucky was starting to feel aggressive about what people could say if they ever got the chance.

"Aw, shucks, Buck. Defending my honor again?" Steve fluttered his eyelashes.

"Oh, doll, you know I can't stand when folks talk shit about you. But as far as defending this so-called honor goes, you know as well as I do you're underhanded as a snake."

"Snakes don't got hands, Buck."

"I know that, ya ninny. It's a phrase."

"Said by who? I never heard anyone say that before," Steve teased.

"Well, you were frozen the whole time during those seventy years. I was around to pick things up. I wonder how old I am..."

"Old as fuck, Bucky." Steve grinned.

Bucky hummed, considering. "Does that mean I get to be your sugar daddy, baby girl?"

Steve turned tomato-red and stammered, "Sh-shut up, B-Buck."

"I don't think you can make me, doll, little thing like you." Bucky traced Steve's jaw with his nose.

Steve's breath hitched. "B-Bucky..."

"I remember you sure liked my telling you what nice claws you have, the first time we had sex. Or was it that I called you sweetheart?"

Steve couldn't even respond. He just stared at Bucky with wide eyes, waiting at any moment for him to say he was joking, that he didn't really think Steve should be his girl - even as a kink.

Bucky frowned. "Can you answer me, Stevie? Which part did you like?"

"I - I liked all of it, Buck. Are you really sure this-"

Bucky kissed him to still his lips. "Stop right there, Steve. Is it okay for me to wear this lingerie and beg you to call me a slut for no reason?"

"Of course, but-"

"That's exactly it. Of course it's okay. It's okay. You said you won't ever shame me for any kink. The same goes for you, pal. I think this is a little deeper cos it's tied to your identity." Bucky searched Steve's still-doubtful face. "Stevie, how can you be so patient with me and have so little for yourself?"

Steve sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know, Buck. You've always been my voice of reason."

"Well, that explains why you always end up doing stupid shit when I'm not around."

Steve grinned, but kept his eyes closed.

"I don't think I'm up for another round today, seeing as you wore me out-"

Steve snorted.

Bucky continued like he hadn't been interrupted, "-but I'll return the favor tomorrow, babydoll. Promise." He pecked a kiss to Steve's burning forehead.

Steve couldn't make himself say anything. He wouldn't have been able to find the words. This finally gave Bucky the silence he'd originally wanted. He basked in the afterglow and absorbed the feeling of Steve's - for once - calming presence.

***

"Steve-" came Bucky's incredulous voice.

Steve froze. He'd been caught red-handed.

"Are you wearing my-? Yeah, those are definitely my- Are you into this, too? Does it go along with you being my girl?"

Steve's entire body blushed at the reminder. "M-maybe?"

"How come you're wearing my things, baby girl? Gotta steal your boyfriend's clothes like that?" Bucky stalked closer, eating Steve with his eyes.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Come on, Buck. Sorry I didn't ask. Don't make a fuss."

"No, no - you're welcome to, Stevie. Just don't expect me not to take advantage while you're wearing-" Bucky got up in Steve's space and slapped one hand on his ass while clasping the other to the back of his neck, "-my favorite panties."

Steve moaned as Bucky met him in a kiss. Bucky's tongue mimicked the movement of his hand on Steve's ass, kneading and rolling the muscle hidden by neon-pink boy-shorts laced in black ribbon over Steve's hips.

"Didn't I make you a promise yesterday, Stevie?" Bucky asked between kisses down Steve's neck.

Steve shuddered.

"Didn't I say I would pay you back that favor you did for me?"

"Yeah," Steve moaned.

"Remind me what you need me to do to you, Stevie. You can say it. Come on, I know you can," Bucky encouraged.

"M-make love to me l-like I'm your - your girl, B-Bucky." It was frustrating, the way Steve felt he should be able to say it right away, confidently, like it was a normal thing to say. It didn't come out that way, and he immediately wanted to take it back and call the whole thing off.

"That's my girl. I know that was hard to ask for, babydoll. Are you sure that's what you need right now? We can do something else if it's still uncomfortable." Trust Bucky to make him feel like he'd done it right.

It gave Steve the confidence he wanted. "Aw, Bucky. You saying you can resist the sight of your gal in panties after all?" Steve looked coyly at the brunet through his lashes.

Bucky grinned. "I will if my gal wants me to. But I know every voice you have, and that sounds like the one you use on me to get what you want."

"Maybe it is," Steve allowed, curling into Bucky seductively. "Maybe I want exactly what I said. Think you can handle me?"

Bucky groaned. "Stevie, baby, you've always been too much for me to handle, but that doesn't mean I don't love to try."

Steve grinned and licked behind Bucky's ear.

"Fuck, sweetheart. How do you always know how to get me going?" Bucky groaned.

"Years of fantasizing. You have no idea the things I want to do with you, Bucky. Want you to open me up real slow like it's your favorite part, then use every trick in the book to make me lose my mind."

They had talked over breakfast about getting Steve to sub space the way Bucky had achieved it. It had seemed fine - awesome, even - to Bucky earlier, but the idea of the Winter Soldier crept up on him at the thought of Steve letting himself be completely vulnerable. The Winter Soldier wouldn't honor things like safewords. "You shouldn't trust me that much, Stevie. I don't deserve it."

 _Of all the times for Bucky to doubt himself_ , Steve thought. Luckily, Steve knew what would center him. "But maybe I do. Maybe I deserve to have you take me apart and put me back together."

"Underhanded as a snake." Bucky shook his head, disbelieving. Steve was a master at manipulating him. It probably wasn't a good thing, but Bucky loved it anyway. "Alright then. Let's see if I can't convince you my name is the only word you know, doll."

Steve shivered and rubbed his face on Bucky's neck.

Bucky brought his arms around Steve to hold him even closer. "You purring on me, kitten?" he chuckled. Bucky guided Steve backwards to the bed and nibbled kisses from his lips.

"You look beautiful in pink, sweetheart, and you look good wearing my clothes. You should steal my panties more often."

Color suffused Steve's cheeks to match the garment.

"You're even prettier when you blush, Stevie. Greatest-looking gal in the world. How'd I get so lucky? Is this your first time trying on such nice things, babe?"

Steve nodded wordlessly.

Bucky lowered Steve down to the mattress. Steve felt Bucky's hands everywhere, making his breath catch in his throat and almost convincing him he was smaller than Bucky again.

Steve tried to put the self-doubting thoughts out of his head; things like, "What about that extra foot I grew," "Those hundred extra pounds of muscle just might ruin the illusion," and "Don't forget the serum worked _everywhere_."

He couldn't do it. "Buck."

"Yeah, baby," Bucky absently replied, toying with one nipple between his fingertips while flicking the other with his tongue.

"This isn't working. I'm not- I'm not feminine at all." He couldn't meet Bucky's eyes.

The brunet drew back to give Steve an incredulous look. "The hell you're not, Steve. Are you kidding me? You've got the biggest eyelashes of anyone I know. Your waist is fuckin' tiny. You know what a tiny waist on a muscular man means?"

Bucky's outburst surprised Steve into looking at him.

"It means you have the most incredibly tempting ass I've ever seen. And don't even get me started on your indecently jiggly tits, Stevie."

Steve was back to blushing again. He'd never thought of his monstrous pecs as jiggly before.

"I wanted to bury my face between them since the war. I'm sure more than one of the guys noticed me staring - even though I can't really remember, I'd be willing to bet I got smirks and knowing looks about drooling over you. You know how I'm so sure that happened?" Bucky had Steve pinned under his gaze.

Steve shook his head.

"Cos it's still fucking distracting. Whenever we would spar, you remember how I got an awkward boner every single time?" Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve slapped his hands over his eyes and giggled. "I thought that was an adrenaline thing. That was because of me?" Steve peeked through his fingers. _"Every time?"_

Bucky was thrilled. Steve had laughed. Maybe he could twist it into a moan. Bucky dragged his fingertips up Steve's hands, gently prying them free. "Absolutely, darling," he whispered in his whiskey-smooth voice. "Drives me fucking insane, the way you jiggle."

When Steve's hands came away from his face, they revealed a bright red super-soldier, who thought for the first time that maybe his life-long love thought he was sexy no matter how he looked.

"I jiggle?" Steve breathed.

"You absolutely fucking do, babydoll," Bucky murmured against Steve's cheek. "Wanna see?"

Steve couldn't breathe. He wasn't sure how he was able to reply, but a small "Yeah" escaped him anyway.

Before Steve knew it, Bucky had him kneeling on the bed facing a mirror dragged from the corner of the room. He could already see part of Bucky's point. Steve's waist really did look tiny, especially with the sexy panties drawing attention to his laced-up hips. He turned to see his ass - Bucky had been right about that, too. It looked amazing under the pink fabric, with his lower cheeks hanging out.

"I see why these are your favorite," Steve mused.

"I think I like them even better on you." Bucky returned to settle behind Steve. He let his hands roam across Steve's torso, picking out Steve's overly-sensitive erogenous zones again.

Steve finally let himself feel what he wanted to feel. He let his breath out in a continuous whimper, renewing in volume whenever Bucky redoubled his efforts.

Bucky sucked hickeys all over Steve's neck as he played with the blond's nipples, circled fingertips over his stomach, or trailed glancing touches over his thighs. He dragged the full spread of his hands from just above the waistband on Steve's groin up to the man's armpits. Bucky lifted Steve's arms up to link his hands behind Bucky's head. He let his hands slowly retrace their sensual path down Steve's arms.

"You're so beautiful, Stevie. Always have been, no matter what you look like, but both bodies you've had are unbelievably attractive. You were thin then, and yes - very dainty, like a dame, but you were more masculine than you thought you were."

Steve frowned. He wasn't sure he could see that from Bucky's perspective. At least the brunet didn't let Steve dwell on it. Bucky continued to stroke Steve where his body was sensitive and croon reassurances in Steve's ear.

"The body you have now is masculine; no one will deny that. But I'll have you know, Stevie," Bucky gave a dark promise, "that women have very sensitive nipples, too." He flicked his thumbs over the nubs to hear Steve moan.

"Women have full, round chests, too." Bucky rested the center of his palms over the hard peaks and pushed Steve's pecs as close together as he could. "Look how nice your breasts are, baby." Steve was surprised at how supple they looked; the line of cleavage they created was bigger than he'd expected.

"Women have curvy figures, too." Bucky moved to trace the contours of Steve's waist, lingering in the spots that made him shudder.

"Women have drool-worthy asses, too." Bucky took the opportunity to brace Steve's hips and grind on his ass. He scratched the skin showing between the black laces and groaned directly into Steve's ear.

Steve panted at the combination of sensations, but especially at the tantalizing feeling of Bucky's hard cock against him, separated only by a few thin layers.

"Bucky," he sighed.

"Are you feeling needy, yet, babydoll? Is there something I can do for you, Stevie?" Bucky taunted, slowing his grind to a deliberate gyration.

"Please, Buck," Steve whined softly.

Bucky chuckled. "That's my favorite sound in the world: My girl moaning my name. Do it again." He pinched a nipple.

"Please, Bucky - _oh, god_. Please take me," Steve moaned louder this time. He turned his head to mouth at Bucky's jaw.

"Patience, Stevie." Bucky gave him more room to shower the skin with wanton affection.

"Please," Steve begged once more under Bucky's ear.

"I suppose we'd better get something inside you, huh, baby?" Bucky lubed his fingers and tugged aside the back of the panties to tease at the cleft of Steve's ass.

"Yes - oh god, yes." Steve's breath was harsh on Bucky's neck.

"Here we go, love. Gonna give you what you need." Bucky inched a finger smoothly past Steve's rim. He knew he didn't have to be so careful with Steve, but the blond lived an unforgiving life. He deserved all the gentle pleasure Bucky could give him.

Steve tried to take over and fuck himself with the digit, but Bucky was ready for him. He dropped the rest of his hand to Steve's ass and followed with the movement. "Shh, Stevie. Let me take care of you; you know I like to do that."

Steve keened in frustration.

"The sooner you agree to let me, the sooner I can start," Bucky warned.

Steve dropped his head back to Bucky's shoulder and sighed. "Okay, Buck."

"That's my good babydoll. I'm proud of you for letting me do it slowly, Stevie. I love giving you nice things." Bucky kissed Steve's bared throat and resumed the slow slide of his finger.

He considered telling Steve how good his ass felt, but decided that might be more teasing than the blond was willing to take. Bucky methodically and sensually opened Steve's hole, trying not to drag it out too long. If Steve started wriggling with impatience near the end, that was just because Bucky enjoyed having his fingers in his best friend. He didn't really think Steve could blame him.

" _Bucky_ ," Steve huffed.

Bucky chuckled as he unzipped with his other hand. "You've been so patient, baby. You're ready now."

Bucky withdrew his fingers to replace them with his cock.

"Finally," Steve gave a shouted groan, throwing himself into an energetic bounce. Bucky yelled in surprise and gripped Steve hard.

"Stevie, Stevie - wait. Hold on a second. Just one second."

The noise of protest Steve made at this was animalistic, but he stopped himself with a great amount of effort. "What is it now, Buck?"

"You can bounce on my cock as much as you want - if you watch the mirror the whole time. You wanted to see your tits jiggle. Now's your chance," Bucky insisted.

Steve gaped at him and did a double-take at the mirror like he couldn't believe Bucky's cunning. "I thought you were a Hufflepuff," Steve said while testing out this new stipulation. One of the compromises they had settled on when making peace with Tony Stark was that they would both read the Harry Potter books and get sorted into their Pottermore houses. Tony had claimed their results made way too much sense.

"What, Hufflepuffs can't have sneaky ideas?" Bucky shot back on a groan caused by Steve's efforts. "Those aren't restricted to you Slytherins, little snake. Now, get to work, babydoll."

"Oh, fuck, yes." Steve resumed his rigorous bouncing once more, this time watching the way his every muscle not only jumped and twitched, but also jiggled in an alluring way.

Bucky let him realize how sexy he was, then started meeting the thrusts. As his speed increased, Steve's dwindled. Soon Bucky was plowing into the blond from behind while Steve moaned on each stroke and watched the way his body rippled from the impact.

"Oh fuck, Bucky." Steve's voice was high and breathy, almost unrecognizable.

"Yeah, baby girl? Like my dick in you? You like watching those tits of yours?" Bucky licked up the side of Steve's neck, holding his eyes in the mirror.

"Oh, fuck, yeah."

"They're beautiful tits, sweetheart." Bucky reached one hand around to play with them. He bestowed a pinch to each nipple, then squeezed and pushed the bulk of Steve's chest around at his whim.

Bucky abruptly drew back, only to push Steve face-first down to the bed. He blanketed the other man with his body, forcefully holding him down like Steve had hesitantly asked for when they'd talked that morning. Steve hadn't wanted to trigger Bucky's anxiety, but he also couldn't not ask.

He was glad he'd done it. Feeling the pressure of Bucky's hands on his neck and shoulder, Bucky's heavy breathing in his ear, Bucky's clothed chest scraping his back, and Bucky's cock pistoning in his ass was as close to heaven as Steve could imagine. He knew he was moaning like a whore, but Steve couldn't hear himself over his hyperawareness of Bucky.

Steve was so focused on Bucky that he didn't notice himself coming. He relaxed even further under his lover and his moans floated on his breath as an afterthought.

Bucky groaned as he came and mouthed kisses to the back of Steve's neck. He kept thrusting short, sweet strokes into Steve's hole, remembering that Steve had also asked to get the cum fucked into him. Bucky would indulge anything Steve asked for, especially if he was blushing while he said it.

"Stevie?" Bucky quietly checked in.

Steve barely managed a more deliberate moan at what might have been his name. He couldn't really be sure. He wasn't sure of anything but Bucky.

Bucky smiled. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
